


I’m sorry I left (but now I’m back)

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT NOW THEYRE CUTIES, Betty and Veronica are so happy, F/F, Hiram Lodge/Hermione Lodge Divorce, Protect Hermione Lodge 2k18, Rated T for past abuse, Southside Serpent Alice Cooper, Young Hermione/Alice, hahaha yes, soft wives, that broke up bc of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: We don’t have enough of these two





	I’m sorry I left (but now I’m back)

A blonde girl clad in leather with a snake hissing on her thigh sat cuddled up next to a Latina girl.

A Serpent, a gang member the blonde was. And the Latina was a pristine rich girl.

Two totally different, but both so the same.

A young Hermione had her arms wrapped around a young Alice’s waist was the drove freely on backroads taking in the scenery.

They eventually parked and went to a little tree where you could see all the trees and lakes. 

“We won’t ever leave each other, right alice?” Hermione had asked Alice, Alice had her head in Hermiones lap letting her run her long nails through her hair.

”Of course not mione” Alice had promised  giving her a smile. She only smiled at Hermione, not anyone else.

”Promise?”

”Promise.”

Hermione had smiled wide that day and lent down to give Alice a kiss.

They were happy, but happiness does not last long.

they had to leave each other. Hermiones dad have found out about them he had got her a ticket to New York.

Alice and Hermione fought tooth and nail to stay together. But in the end, it wasn’t enough. They weren’t enough.

They has drifted apart, and had a falling out before they officially broke up.

It was the worst night of both their lives.

It wasn’t until Hal had been locked up and Hiram as well for mob bossing and abuse that they had Rekindled.

it started out small, coffee here and there sometimes lunch.

Untill one day Alice had enough and had kissed her.

After that, Hermione had sold their apartment and moved in with Alice.

She had also reconciled with Fred and FP. They were a group of friends again. Just like old times.

Hermione now, was cuddled up next Her  _wife_ while their daughters talked about about what stupid thing their boyfriends did this time.

Jughead and Archie had crashed Reggie’s mantles four wheeler into a tree apparently.

But, Hermione and Alice were happy now. Where they should be.

She wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
